Meant To Fly
by Chounette
Summary: MMPR. Two Rangers take the Crane Zord out for a spin. AdamKim. ONE SHOT


**Title:** Meant To Fly  
**Author:** Marie  
**Fandom:** Power Rangers  
**Pairing:** Adam/Kimberly  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 682.  
**Disclaimer:** _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_ belongs to Disney, or whoever owns them now. I only own the plot.  
**Notes:** Ficlet inspired by Céline Dion's song _You and I_.  
**Warnings:** None.  
** Link:** None yet.  
**Summary:** Two Rangers take the Crane Zord out for a spin.

* * *

"I wonder..." Adam mused, "what it feels like to fly." He glanced at Kimberly, who was sitting across the table at him. "Your Zord's a crane. What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Kimberly asked, having just caught the end of his question as she was busy finishing an essay.

"Flying. Your Zord flies, so you must know..."

"Right. Hmm..." The Pink Ranger thought for a moment, tapping her pencil against her notebook. "It's hard to explain," she said finally. "It's a good feeling... I just can't find the right words to describe it."

"... Oh." Kimberly couldn't help but notice how the Black Ranger seemed disappointed by her answer. "Sometimes I wish my Zord wasn't a frog," he said dejectedly, looking down at the book he was supposed to be reading.

"Why? After all, the Frog Zord belongs to a very handsome prince..."

Startled, Adam looked up at his teammate, only to find her immersed in her essay again. After a silent minute, however, the Pink Ranger packed up her books and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, puzzled.

"Come on." Standing next to him, Kimberly held out her hand.

Sometimes the gymnast was so confusing. Wordlessly, he gathered his things. "What are we doing?" he asked as she dragged him out of the Youth Center.

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "I'm going to show you what flying feels like."

* * *

"_Exhilarating_."

"What?" Kimberly said, turning around in her seat to find Adam leaning over her shoulder.

"Exhilarating," he repeated louder to drown the sound of the Zord's thrusters. "That's what flying feels like."

Kimberly tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. Ever since she'd become a Ranger and started flying a Zord, she had unsuccessfully tried to find the right words to describe how it made her feel. Now that Adam had voiced his thoughts, she was convinced he had managed to find the exact right word.

"Yeah," she shouted over her shoulder. "Yeah, that's exactly it!"

They were silent for a while, just watching the clouds pass by through the windshield, until Adam leaned forwards again. "Zordon will kill us when he finds out we took the Crane out for a ride!"

"I think he already knows," the Pink Ranger retorted. "But this is so much fun! Totally worth the consequences." She remembered all too well how Zack and Jason had had to clean _all_ of the Zords after taking the Mastodon through the desert for a late-night ride, shortly after they had become Rangers.

_It _is _worth it_, Adam thought. Kimberly gave him a soft smile, which he returned. He glanced outside again, and suddenly something occurred to him.

"Your Zord has autopilot, right?"

"What?"

The Black Ranger repeated his question.

"Yeah, it does – just like every other Zord. Why?"

Adam was grinning with the air of someone who had just had the most genius idea in the world. "Why don't we go see what it feels like from outside?"

Kimberly was shocked. "Are you suggesting that we go outside to stand on top of the Zord?" Still grinning, the Black Ranger nodded.

A smile spreading across her own face, the Pink Ranger reached forward and pushed the autopilot button, programming their course. Adam caught her just as she was about to teleport out of the cockpit. "Wait. We should probably morph, just in case someone sees us."

"From this height, I doubt it, but let's stay on the safe side," she agreed. "We need Ninja Ranger Power now!"

* * *

And then they were standing atop the Crane, holding onto each other for balance, soaring across the sky.

_Now_ that was flying.

Maybe it was the feeling of pure exaltation he felt, or maybe he just wasn't thinking. Or maybe it just felt great to do what he wanted without thinking about the consequences.

All Adam knew was that one second, he and Kimberly was grinning at each other, and that the next, he had leaned down and kissed her.

If flying was exhilarating, he couldn't think of a word strong enough to describe this moment.


End file.
